


Twinkle Song

by Gallifreysfinest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Fluff, I hope this is satisfies your melancholy cravings, I refuse to accept this, Let it be known I wrote this at 3 am, M/M, Memories, No beta we die like men....unlike SOME PEOPLE, The typos add flavor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifreysfinest/pseuds/Gallifreysfinest
Summary: I had a dream we robbed a record store...the one with the yellow doors.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	Twinkle Song

**Author's Note:**

> In which Cas tells Dean before it’s too late

The fuzzy edges of a dream creeped into Castiel’s mind. The angel wanted to make Dean more comfortable and he decided if he closed his eyes it would help Dean perceive him as human. However, Cas wasn’t quite sure why he was dreaming that was something he simply couldn’t do. Nonetheless, he slipped into the subconscious mind. 

“Dean!” Sam’s voice was harsh, it ripped through Castiel’s soul like sand paper.   
  


The angel watched from afar as Sam screamed out to his brother. He furrowed his eyebrows in concern and attempted to help. When he put his fingers on Dean’s forehead he couldn’t quite feel him. Dean felt like a cold mist.   
  


“Cas?” The voice was rough, Dean’s but not his Dean. No, this was a much more damaged Dean. The man’s soul pierced through Castiel’s heart like a hot dagger.   
  


“Dean!” Castiel took two large steps towards the man, he could still hear Sam crying behind him. This must be one of Dean’s nightmares.   
  


The angel reached out and drew the hunter into a tight hug. “It’s okay, Dean I’m here in the bunker with you and so is Sam.”   
  


Dean let out a heart wrenching sob, “Cas, how’re you here? Did Jack get you out of the empty?” 

Castiel tilted his head to the side, “Dean, I am not sure who ‘Jack’ is but I’m here and so are you, in the bunker.”   
  


Sam’s sobs grew louder behind them, filling every space between their silence. It almost hurt Cas’ head, he had never heard the man cry like that. The angel’s sight blurred, everything sounded muffled. Was there another angel here? When he regained his sight Dean was gone, now Sam stood in front of a burning body. Cas tried to comfort Sam but when he touched the man’s shoulder he shuddered and began to cry more.   
  


A ringing began to fill Castiel’s ears. He clenched his jaw and brandished his angel blade. A soft light appeared in front of the angel, it was warm and welcoming. He almost wanted to reach out and capture the light to keep for himself. A soft hand touched his, Castiel wondered briefly when he had put his hand out.   
  


The hand rested in his was soft and warm, smaller than his own, but comforting. “Who are you?” He questioned almost to no one but himself.   
  


“Castiel, you need to tell Dean how you feel.” The voice was welcoming yet cold at the same time. Castiel felt he should be afraid of the voice, but he wasn’t. The light dulled into a soft glow of blue and yellow. Similar to the iris of Deans eyes.   
  


“You’re a nephlim,” Castiel did not growl, spit, or grit the words. It was more of a question than a statement.   
  


The voice answered once more, “You must, Castiel.” The angel was brought back to consciousness by a kick to his vessel’s foot. 

Dean stood over the angel, his hair was wet, a toothbrush hung from the corner of his lips, he wore a soft black shirt and his regular blue jeans. He smiled at Cas as if he had just hung the stars.   
  


Castiel reached up, plucking the toothbrush from the hunter’s mouth and pressed a soft, barely there kiss to his lips. The toothbrush was replaced, Dean stood still as a statue even with the toothbrush threatening to fall.   
  


The clearing of a not hoarse, Cas noted, throat echoed off the motel wall behind them. The younger hunter was leaning against the peeling motel wall. Castiel wondered if he worried about the wallpaper dropping onto his shirt, the angel had seen it on a crime show Dean was watching.   
  


“As much as I’d love to watch you two make out, I still need to know what you want for breakfast Cas.” The infamous bitch face was painted clear across Sam’s face.   
  


Castiel almost protested that he, in fact did not eat, but instead he smiled. “I’ll have a PBJ, I’ve grown quite fond of them.”   
  


Sam gave the angel a thin smile, and headed out the door, Castiel took no offense. He knew public displays of affection made humans uncomfortable. Cas turned towards Dean, having completely forgot about him. The man still stood there completely still with the toothbrush hanging from his lips.   
  


Someone snorted behind him, if Cas was human he would have been startled. “Well, looks like Squirrel here had a rough morning so far!” Castiel sighed and hid his smile.   
  


~Fin~


End file.
